hubworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hub Network
Hub Network is a children's digital cable and satellite television channel owned by Discovery Communications and Hasbro. The channel itself launched in October 10, 2010 as The Hub; an amount of original shows from Discovery Kids used to be on the channel before being removed from the line-up, which itself changes the name from The Hub to Hub Network in 2013. Takeover by Discovery On June 12, 2014, it was reported that Margaret Loesch would step down from her role as Hub Network president and CEO by the end of 2014.HUB President & CEO Margaret Loesch To Exit, Deadline Hollywood, June 12, 2014 On September 17, 2014, The Wall Street Journal reported that Discovery Communications would acquire a controlling stake in Hub Network from Hasbro, and re-launch it as Discovery Family. Discovery's CFO Andrew Warren acknowledged that increasing competition in the children's media landscape—especially by subscription video-on-demand services, had an effect on the overall performance of the network. In re-launching the Hub Network, there will be a larger emphasis on programming of interest to both children and their parents; Warren argued that since ABC Family had become, in his opinion, aimed toward teenage girls, there was a gap in the broadcast industry for a new, family-oriented network.Discovery to Take Control of Hub Children's Network, The Wall Street Journal, September 17, 2014Discovery, Hasbro Modify Hub Partnership, MultiChannel News, September 17, 2014 It was also reported that with these shifts in Hub Network's operation, Hasbro had intermittently been in talks with Time Warner regarding its future productions. On September 25, 2014, Discovery Communications officially announced that the Hub Network would re-launch as Discovery Family Channel on October 13, 2014, and that it would increase its stake in the network by 10% to 60%. Hasbro will continue to hold a 40% stake in the network, and program the network's daytime lineup with children's programming, while Discovery Family's primetime programming will feature family-oriented factual programming from Discovery's networks. Hasbro's CEO Brian Goldner explained that Discovery Family would be the "next chapter" in its joint venture with Discovery, "combining highly-rated award-winning storytelling around Hasbro's brands and Discovery's most popular non-fiction shows that appeal to both children and families alike."The Hub to Rebrand as Discovery Family Channel as Discovery Takes Control, The Hollywood Reporter, September 25, 2014 Henry Schleiff, who leads sister networks such as Destination America and Investigation Discovery, will lead the re-launched network, with Tom Cosgrove (who previously served as CEO of Discovery Channel and Science) as general manager. List of programs broadcast by Hub Network Programming that are either previously, currently, or soon-to-be broadcast on Hub Network. * Atomic Betty * Dennis & Gnasher * Meerkat Manor * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * HubWorld: The Series * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters * The Transformers * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Rescue Bots * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe: Renegades * Stan Lee's Mighty 7 * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show * Family Game Night * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Men in Black: The Series * Tiny Toon Adventures * Pinky & The Brain * Animaniacs * Fraggle Rock * The Wonder Years * Majors & Minors * Pictureka! * She-Zow! * Dan Vs. * ALF * Littlest Pet Shop * The WotWots * Spooksville * Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? * Wizards vs. Aliens * KISS Hello Kitty * Pound Puppies * The Twisted Whiskers Show * In the Night Garden * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Conan the Adventurer * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Jem & the Holograms * Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * The New Batman Adventures * Batman Beyond * Superman: The Animated Series * Goosebumps * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Laverne & Shirley * Mork & Mindy * Happy Days * Step by Step * Maryoku Yummy * Secret Millionaire's Club References Category:Content